


Extra Credit

by RosyPalms



Category: RWBY
Genre: Blackmail, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, Dom/sub, F/M, First Time, Orgasm Delay, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 14:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19792705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyPalms/pseuds/RosyPalms
Summary: Jaune faces expulsion, but fortunately, Professor Goodwitch offers him an alternative...





	Extra Credit

Jaune felt sick. He was sitting on a chair in Professor Goodwitch’s office, feeling as if a noose rested around his neck. The Professor was standing in front of him, leaning against her desk, sifting through papers.

He flinched when she put them aside. He didn’t dare meet her steely gaze.  
“I have been suspicious of you from the very beginning, Mr. Arc, and it appears for good reason. Thanks to a tip by one of your fellows, I felt the need to take a closer look at your transcripts, and they turned out to be fake”, she told him. Her voice was deathly cold, and Jaune felt his cheeks burning up. Fear and shame made his head hurt. “Do you have something to say for yourself?”.

Jaune swallowed audibly and cleared his throat before answering.  
“I just… I wanted to become a huntsman. No one ever took me seriously, and I wanted to surpass their expectations. It was the only way I could get into this academy! I… I’d do it again!”, he said. His voice had grown firmer towards the end. The Professor regarded him curiously for a moment.

“You really want to stay here?”, she asked. Jaune nodded, looking up to meet her gaze. Her piercing green eyes quickly made him turn away again, though. “Yet, the matter of your transcripts still stands. How should we address it?”. Jaune didn’t know and shrugged helplessly.

Goodwitch pushed herself off of her desk and started slowly walking around Jaune. The monotonous clicking of her heels on the hardwood floor was maddening.  
“As of right now I am the only one who knows about this”, she said at length, “and I suppose I could simply pretend everything was in order”. Jaune perked up. He couldn’t believe it.  
“You would do that!?”, he asked excitedly. A faint smile played about the Professor’s lips.  
“That depends entirely on you, Mr. Arc”, she said, putting a hand on his shoulder and gently tracing it across his back. She stopped in front of him, and assumed a broad, domineering stance. “Get on your knees”.

Jaune blinked.  
“Pardon?”  
“I said, get on your knees! If you want to stay at this academy, you’ll do exactly as I say. Got that?”, Goodwitch told him firmly. She seemed pleased when Jaune, in lieu of an answer, slid out of the chair, onto the hard floor. “Good boy”, she said, huskily.

Jaune’s eyes went wide when the Professor started unbuttoning her skirt. She let it fall to the ground. He could see the garter belt holding up her stockings and a pair of semi-transparent, purple panties, embroidered with flowers.

His eyes were on the verge of popping out of their sockets when the Professor pulled her panties down. Jaune had never seen a woman’s private parts before, and he wasn’t sure if they were supposed to look so pretty. Above her smooth, porcelain labia sat a small tuft of blonde pubic hair. It was a little curly and looked fluffy.

“You’ve never seen a naked woman before?”, she asked, sounding bemused. Jaune shook his head. “Lucky you. You’ll learn a lot today”. With that said, she placed a graceful hand on his shaggy hair and pulled him closer. “Lick”.

Jaune stuck out his tongue and did as he was told. He licked her labia for a while, finding the taste curious, but not unpleasant. Her pubes tickled his nose.  
“Not so timid. Stick your tongue in!”, she commanded. Jaune pushed his face further into her crotch and wiggled his way past her lips. Goodwitch sighed when he first entered her hot tunnel, and gasped when he went a lot deeper than she had expected.

“Oh, my! That’s quite the long tongue you’ve got there, Mr. Arc. Very promising. Maybe you’ll get to stay, after all”. Jaune was happy to hear that, but he found it difficult to focus on the trouble he was in. The Professor’s body was weirdly intoxicating.

The taste was stronger now, and he marveled at how hot her insides were. His mouth was smeared with liquid, and it took him a long time to realize that it wasn’t his saliva. The Professor was getting wet! Despite this, she only sighed softly once in a while.

“Mr. Arc, a little more creativity if you would. You have two perfectly healthy hands, and yet there is not a single finger inside me. And how come you haven’t even touched my clitoris yet?”, she asked sternly. Jaune pulled away and gasped for breath before speaking.  
“I don’t even know where…”. The Professor sighed, exasperated.  
“Just above the entrance, Mr. Arc. The hard thing, you really can’t miss it.”, she told him. Jaune followed the advice, and sure enough, there was a hard sort of bud. Goodwitch hissed when he licked it. “There you go”, she said breathily.

With that problem taken care of, Jaune moved on to putting his hands to good use. While rolling his tongue all over her clit, he tentatively slipped a finger inside her. She moaned, and even started grinding against his finger a little. Putting another one in earned him an appreciative pat on the head.

Jaune lost track of time. He lapped up the Professor’s honey oozing from her warm hole, sucked her clit like a gumdrop, and fingered her ceaselessly. She seemed to enjoy it.  
“Yes, eat my pussy, Mr. Arc. Earn your place here”. She kept moaning things along those lines, gradually working herself up.

Eventually, the Professor told him to stop. She shoved him away, and fixed a loose strand of hair. Looking up at her, Jaune thought she looked like a queen. Her pretty face, her ample chest, and the drenched pussy that had been pressed into his face only a moment ago brought his painful erection to the forefront of his mind. He had never been this excited in his life.

“Did I do it?”, he panted. He wasn’t even sure what he was referring to. Was he asking if she had had an orgasm, or if he could stay at the academy? He wasn’t even sure which answer he was more curious about anymore.

“Not quite, but I’m sure we’ll get there. Stand up and pull out your cock”, Professor Goodwitch told him. Jaune went about it in a hurry. Besides his arousal, the prospect of getting out of his restricting pants made him eager to do as she had said.

He sighed with relief, when it sprang out of his pants. The corners of the Professor’s mouth curled up into a smile when she saw it. She tentatively put forth a slender hand and touched it.  
“Hot”, she whispered, wrapping her fingers around it. Jaune whimpered at her touch. Her hand was wonderfully soft. After gently stroking it for a moment, the Professor chuckled. “It would seem that you are very well equipped for the task”, she murmured.

Jaune watched her turn around and bend over her table. Her butt was a round, pearly white work of art. His cock throbbed at the sight.  
“Fuck me”, she said. Jaune barely even registered what was happening anymore. His body moved on its own. A hand, groped a luscious butt cheek, pulled at it to get a clear view of his goal. Having familiarized himself with her pussy, the other hand guided his cock straight to its goal, and then his hips pushed forward.

Both of the groaned upon penetration. Jaune couldn’t believe how good it felt. Warmth, tightness, wetness, all sensations he had felt before, on his cock even, but never like this. Never all at once, never in conjunction with the velvety texture of her insides. He had wanted this ever since he had popped his first boner, and only realized it then.

He drew shuddering breaths as he moved. He placed his hands firmly on her gorgeous ass and went slow. He didn’t feel confident in his ability to hold out. How was he supposed to last when her vagina felt so incredibly good?

However, Goodwitch had other plans.  
“I’m not made of glass, Mr. Arc. You’ll have to show a little more enthusiasm, unless you don’t care about staying at Beacon?”, she asked calmly. Jaune whimpered meekly.  
“But… I’m not going to last if I…”  
“That sounds like your problem. Fuck me harder, and you don’t get to cum without my permission, is that clear?”  
“But…!”  
“Is. That. Clear!?”, the Professor demanded. Jaune swallowed, nodded, and braced himself. Goodwitch turned her head away, awaiting his best efforts.

Jaune pulled out, until his glans was barely even inside anymore, and slammed it all back in. And he did it again. And again. Faster. Ever faster, until he was screwing the Professor like a madman. Their hips meeting produced a regular beat to their debauchery. He was doing it so hard that even his balls slapped against her. Every impact sent ripples across the supple flesh of her butt, turning him on even more. It was a miracle that he hadn’t blown his load already.

Unbeknownst to him, while he was struggling to hold his load, Professor Goodwitch was biting her lip and grinning to herself. She was keeping her voice down, but her sweet moans were till enough to drive Jaune wild.

“Professor, I can’t hold on any longer!”, Jaune said, feeling like he might explode any second. Goodwitch glared at him over her shoulder.  
“What did I tell you?”, she asked.  
“But, I…”  
“Hold your load until I’m done, Mr. Arc!”, she said. Jaune was despairing. How was he supposed to know when that was? For all he knew it could be another ten minutes until she finally came!

However, Jaune was lucky. From one moment to the next, the Professor gasped, and her whole body tensed up. Her vagina’s grip on his cock was incredible. She firmly grasped the edge of her table during her climax, and let out a drawn-out groan when she relaxed again.

“Professor?”, Jaune asked, feeling her grip loosen. Her pussy was overflowing at this point, and he was thrusting as if his life depended on it.  
“Pull out and cum, before I make you go another round instead”, she panted. Jaune had never been happier to hear a sentence. He yanked out his cock and didn’t even need to touch it. His jizz just started shooting out, all across Goodwitch’s sexy butt. She swayed it gently from side to side, resulting in thick stripes of cum getting splattered all across her rump.

Jaune felt faint after the orgasm of the century, and dropped back into the chair he had sat in. A moment of silence passed while the both of them caught their breaths.

“Did I… do it?”, Jaune asked, breaking the silence. The Professor straightened herself, with her butt still covered in cum, turned around, and acted as if they hadn’t just had wild sex.  
“I suppose this will do. For now.”, she said evenly. Jaune blinked.  
“You mean…?”  
“I hope you didn’t expect that you could undo your wrongdoing with a single fuck, Mr. Arc. You will remain here at Beacon, so long as you remain obedient and provide me with the entertainment I want”, she told him. Jaune wasn’t sure whether to cry or to cheer.

“Of course, Professor”, he said.  
“Very good. Now, get dressed and leave. I’ll call upon you when the mood strikes me”, she said, nonchalantly. Jaune quickly pulled up his pants, and left. Outside her office, he sighed. He wasn’t in the clear yet, maybe he never would be, but he would get to have sex with Professor Goodwitch again! Somehow, he felt like he got more out of this than he ever could’ve dreamed of, and he went on his way with a spring in his step.

Back in the office, Professor Goodwitch was cleaning herself up. She went ahead and tasted some of his semen. It wasn’t bad. She couldn’t help but grin. He still had a lot to learn, to be sure, but with her tutelage, he would make a splendid pet in no time.

A few days later, Cardin approached Professor Goodwitch after class.  
“How come Jaune is still here. Haven’t you looked into his transcripts!?”, he asked angrily. However, Goodwitch was not impressed. She stared him down before answering.  
“I have, Mr. Winchester, and I found nothing objectionable about them whatsoever”  
“What!?”, he shouted. He had clearly heard Jaune confessing!  
“I do not appreciate this kind of joke. It can ruin reputations, and was cause for a lot of work for me. Now leave, unless you would like to spend some time pondering the seriousness of slander in detention”, she told him, threateningly. He quickly fled, leaving an amused Professor behind.


End file.
